To Be Honest
by japasownsnoobs
Summary: "Who do you like?" Snails has been avoiding that one question for some time. What happens when it finally gets asked?


The foals sat anxiously in their chairs, fiddling with their school supplies and doodling on the surface of their desks while Miss Cheerilee gave a most tedious lecture on some sort of history that no pony in the room (with the exception of herself, of course) truly cared about. It was a beautiful, sunny day; a day that they could, and would soon, be spending outside, playing, talking, and doing anything that could prove entertaining in the eyes of a young foal with their friends.

The bell rang, and all of the fillies and colts rushed out the door.

"Remember to read chapter 7 in your textbooks over the weekend!" Cheerilee called after them, smiling.

Snips and Snails were the last two out of the classroom. They weren't in any hurry, for they were yet to make plans for the afternoon. Then again, they never really had plans for after school _anyway_. Snips tripped slightly in the doorway, causing Snails to giggle lightly as they continued walking. The pair trotted over to a picnic table and sat down. Snails opened his mouth to say something, but Snips beat him to it.

"Hey Snails?" He asked, looking up at his tall friend.

"Yeah?" Snails replied, smiling down at Snips.

"Who do you like?"

The question caught Snails off guard. He blushed. "Huh? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know...We're best buddies, you know? We tell each other everything. But we've never really talked about this before. I'm just a little curious." Snips explained.

It was a reasonable answer. They knew everything about each other, but by what _seemed_ like a coincidence, the topic had never come up. Snails often avoided discussions concerning his relationships with other ponies, and he had a reason. For months, maybe even a year or two now, nobody had even bothered to ask such a question. So far, he had been able to keep his feelings for a certain stubby blue pony a secret. But Snails was quickly realizing that today might be the day he had to confess. Today might be the day that their life-long friendship would be broken.

"Well, I..." Snails mumbled, flustered. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He couldn't _lie_. He had never lied to Snips before, and, as far as he knew, Snips had never lied to him.

"Come on!" Snips said, nudging his friend. "It can't be _that_ embarrassing!"

_Oh, but it is,_ Snails thought, looking up at the sky. _But it is._

"Well, why don't _you_ tell _me_ first!" Snails exclaimed. It seemed like a sensible way to avoid answering the question a bit longer. Besides, maybe they would get off topic and Snips would forget what they were originally talking about.

Snips looked confused. "How am _I_ supposed to know who _you_ like if you've never told me?"

Snails smiled and shook his head. He was so adorable when he didn't understand things. "No, Snips. Tell _me_who _you_ like!"

Snips turned a light shade of pink. "Huh? W-why? I asked you!"

"Hypocrite!" Snails shouted, pointed an accusing hoof at his Snips. His father had taught him that word, and he felt proud of himself for using it in what seemed like the right context.

"But...I asked _you_..." Snips pouted, looking at the ground. Snails sighed. He didn't like seeing someone he cared so much about so unhappy. But what could he say?

An awkward silence ensued, a time that Snails used to ponder when he had fallen for his best friend. Was it the time that they had been stuck together with the gum they had been trying to use to blow Equestria's largest bubble? Or maybe the time before, when Snips put on a magic show for his parents and Snails, and even though he had failed at every trick he had attempted, they still gave a round of applause and Snails complimented him on an outstanding performance? Or maybe it was was even before that, when Snails had hit a bump, swerved, fallen, broken his scooter and scraped his knee, so Snips retrieved a band-aid as fast as he could and sloppily applied it to Snails' leg? Or maybe, just maybe, it had been even before that. Maybe Snails had fallen in love with Snips the moment he laid eyes upon him, and had been unaware of it until just recently.

Snails blushed brightly. "Ilikeyou..." He mumbled.

Snips looked up, confused. "Huh? Speak up! I couldn't hear what you said."

"I said," Snails said clearly, blush only deepening. "Ilikeyou..." The words were still incomprehensible, completely different from the two before them.

Snails cocked his head to one side. "Huh?"

Snails blushed even more than before, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I like you, okay?!" He shouted, very clearly.

Snips' shade of light pink quickly transitioned into dark red. He seemed taken aback. "I-"

Snails averted his eyes. "I said it, are you happy now?" He slammed his forehead into his arms, which were resting on the table. "I think your wonderful and amazing and funny and smart and I love everything about you and I never want to leave your side but now I've ruined everything for myself!" Snails sobbed.

Snips' look of shock turned into a look of relief and understanding. The stubby colt hopped onto the table and walked quietly over to Snails' head. Without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed the top of the orange colt's forehead, just below his ear.

Snails looked up slowly, his eyes wide with disbelief. Snips pressed his nose up against Snails' nose and smiled warmly.

"I like you, too."


End file.
